A Love before Time
by J-Rocker-Nightmare
Summary: Omi finally finds a girl he thinks he loves. The problem is, Weiss is supposed to just be her body guards for a short while. Schwarz must interfere. Farfarello becomes close to the girl and is willing to keep her as his own. Will the girl have the choice?
1. The Mission and the Retrieval

A Love before Time  
  
Chapter 1- The Mission and The Retrieval  
  
Weiss watched the screen of the large TV as Persia's silhouette appeared. Patiently they awaited their mission's description.  
"Men of Weiss, you're mission is to retrieve the Japanese-American rock star, Tsashi Chizuru. She is arriving at the Midori Airport tomorrow at exactly 1 p.m. You're job is to watch her. Kritiker has received information that Schwarz is out for her. Their objective is unknown, but it's best to take no chances. This is a recent picture of Tsashi before she boarded her plan yesterday."  
A picture of a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and purple streaks with black tips showed on the screen. She was very pretty. Her skin was fairly pale and she was dressed in black, knee length shorts, a hot pink tank top, and combat boots.  
"Whew hew!" Yohji said. "And how old is this metal mistress?"  
"She's 17." Manx said from where she was leaning on the doorframe. "She's to be watched at all times. Also she is to stay here."  
"Here?" All four men asked looked at Manx in mild shock.  
Manx just shrugged. "You're to keep 24 hour surveillance on her, so where else should she stay where she can look normal?"  
"I guess you have a point." Ken said.  
"But it won't be normal for a girl like her to be here. The other ladies might get jealous of her good looks." Yohji said grinning.  
"That's a risk we'll have to take." Manx said. Then she had an idea. "She could be Aya's cousin. No one would suspect anything suspicious from one of your families coming to visit."  
"That's a great idea, Manx." Omi said.  
"So you're all in?" She asked.  
There was a collective nod from all four Weiss.  
  
The next day the four Weiss closed the shop early, disappointing many a fangirl. Omi and Aya rode in Aya's Porsche. Ken and Yohji rode in Yohji's Super Seven. They arrived at Midori Airport at 12:30. Plenty of time to make sure Schwarz was not on the premises.  
"Plan number 44732 is now arriving in terminal 57." A woman's voice said over the intercom.  
"I'm heading to terminal 57." Ken said over a walkie-talkie as he moved through crowds of people to find the terminal.  
"Siberian, keep an eye out for any Schwarz in the area. I haven't detected any yet, but you know that doesn't mean they're not there. Tsashi is expecting an escort. She knows that we are her body guards so there is not going to be a problem in getting her." Omi said via walkie-talkie.  
"Gotcha." Ken said and put the walkie-talkie back into his pocket.  
  
"This will be too easy." Scheldich chuckled as he watched Siberian move through waves of people. "They'll get her out and then we'll take her from them."  
"Sheldich wouldn't it be a better idea to let them keep her for a few days?" Nagi said. "Then when we take her they'll be in even more surprise that we made our move right under they're noses. From the looks of things they're expecting us here."  
Scheldich snorted. "Why wait? Besides, Crawford will kill us both if we don't retrieve the wench immediately."  
Nagi just sighed. "Actually, he thinks it's a pretty good idea. He wants us to keep tabs on her. He had a vision of one of the Weiss falling in love with her."  
Scheldich snorted again and hit Nagi in the back of the head. "Why didn't you tell me about that sooner?"  
"You didn't ask." Nagi said rubbing the back of his head and dodging another wacking.  
"I doubt the Weiss boy, whichever it is, will suspect us to take her away from him right under his nose. But it would be so much fun to hurt him mentally with all the things we could do to the girl." Scheldich cackled.  
"You're sick!" Nagi said disgusted.  
"No." Scheldich denied. "Just a little horny."  
Nagi gagged.  
  
Ken found Tsashi at the terminal. She was dressed much differently from the picture. She wore her hair in a pony tail poof at the back of her head. Her jeans had rips on the knees, a very in style, and a t-shirt that said, ' I scare my own family.' He approached her.  
"Tsashi, I'm Ken. One of you're body guards."  
She nodded. "Do you have I.D.?"  
"I.D.?" Ken asked. Then he remembered that she knew that someone was out to get her. Smart girl. He never would have thought to ask for I.D. He showed her his license. "Is that good?" he asked.  
"Hai." She said.  
"Then let's go. The other's are waiting outside." He pulled out the walkie-talkie from his pocket. "I have her with me and we are on our way to the car."  
"Rodger that, Siberian. Her luggage is already on the way to the Koneko in Balinese's car. You're to ride with Abyssinian and I."  
"Rodger that, Bombay." He put the walkie-talkie back. "You're things are on the way to the Koneko." He said. Not that he thought sending her stuff with Yohji was the smartest idea, the little perv.  
  
Scheldich and Nagi watched Siberian escort their objective outside. "She's hot, isn't she?" Scheldich asked Nagi, who was staring after her.  
"Huh?"  
"You think she's hot." Scheldich chuckled amused at the blush spreading across the Prodigy's cheeks.  
"Shut up, Mastermind." He said.  
"No thanks."  
"Fuck you."  
"No thanks, either."  
"I hate you."  
"Thank you."  
"Hn."  
  
Tsashi sat next to Omi in the back seat. It was a quiet ride for the most part. Every once in a while Ken would find something interesting to make a comment about. Aya, Omi, or Tsashi would make a short reply and it would be quiet again.  
Omi realized just how pretty the girl actually was. She looked good in the photo, but in person she was absolutely gorgeous! Her dirty blonde hair, purple streaks, and black tips pulled back into a low pony tail, strands hanging down in front of her ears. She had small eyes, but he could tell that they were blue-ish green. She was small of stature, maybe only 5'5", but her bust was larger than any girl Omi knew that was they're age.  
He realized that he was starting to think he might like her. If she ever talked enough to let him get to know her. She seemed like a quiet girl who kept to herself. Maybe they had some common ground somewhere?  
When they reached the Koneko he helped her out of the backseat. They hadn't really decided where she would sleep. There wasn't exactly an extra room, but it would be rude to make her sleep on the couch. Omi decided to give up his room.  
"You'll be sleeping in here." Omi said leading her down a hall. He opened the door to his room. Apparently Yohji had already decided that his room was given up because all of Tsashi's things had been put in Omi's room already.  
Tsashi stepped inside and looked around. Something was bothering her, he could tell. "Will this be alright?" he asked, concerned.  
She heard the note of concern in his voice and gave him a small smile. "Yeah. It's fine." She looked around again and saw his computer. "Windows XP?" she asked.  
"Yeah." He said. Common ground, finally! YES! "With cable Internet."  
She smiled. "That's what I have at...home..." she looked sad for a moment, but shook it off. "Do you have any games?"  
"Yeah."  
Omi moved across the room to open his closet that had shelving units in it full of games for all kinds of systems. Tsashi was very impressed. Yes! They had something in common! 


	2. The Planning Begins

A Love before Time  
  
Chapter 2- The Planning Begins  
  
Tsashi and Omi spent many hours together playing against each other at various games on all of the systems that he owned. On PS2 Tsashi was overall champ, especially at DDR Max. On X Box Omi won. They seemed to be doing great at keeping the other entertained. Omi even learned a bit about her.  
When Tsashi was seven her mother died, and when she was twelve her father died. She was an orphan and was taken in by her cousin. He raised her because he was eight years older than her and her only living relative that could take her. Her cousin, whose name was Vedas, lived in the U.S. and was the drummer for a band. He was the one who got her into music, singing, and playing guitar, as well as violin, keyboards, synth., and a dozen other instruments that she learned bits and pieces of how to play.  
"I'm just a kid." She had told him. "Life's a nightmare."  
He believed her on that. He even told her about his kidnapping and his father not paying his ransom. She sympathized, but didn't stay on the subject long.  
Omi almost swore that he was falling in love, and he only had known her for three days!  
  
So, Crawford was right, Scheldich thought. The little Weiss is in love with the objective. This is rich!  
Farfarello watched from the window with Scheldich. "Wouldn't you like to play with her, Farfarello?" he asked.  
Farfarello just starred at her a moment longer before answering, "It hurts God to kill his angels."  
"And she is one at that, isn't she? A poor, lost, hurt little orphan, both parents killed by people like us. Heh. It's almost too comical. But she is as beautiful as an angel, and she doesn't deserve to live any longer, does she, Farfarello?"  
"No." Farfarello answered licking his lips.  
  
Tsashi smiled and laughed as she once again defeated Omi at SSX Tricky. "I win." She said with a giggle.  
"Again!" Omi said chuckling.  
Ken and Yohji were watching silently from a crack in the door.  
"I think he likes her." Ken whispered.  
"He's gonna kiss her, betcha ten bucks he will."  
"Deal."  
Omi leaned in towards her and kissed her. Her lips felt so good against his. And she kissed him back! He couldn't believe it! She couldn't either.  
"Hand it over." Yohji said smirking at Ken.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Ken said quietly and slapping a ten into Yohji's open hand.  
When they didn't stop kissing when thy looked back, Ken and Yohji decided it was time to leave.  
Omi ran his hand through Tsashi's hair as he kissed her. His tongue sliding into her mouth. She groaned and kissed back. He cupped her face with his other hand and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved one hand to the small of her back and lay her back on the bed. She moved wherever he put her.  
Omi knew this was going too fast, but he didn't care. Clothes were thrown aside and he looked at her naked body beneath his. He kissed her neck and left a hot trail from her ear down her throat. She groaned softly. He cupped her breast in his hands and massaged them while kissing her again.  
Tsashi moved her hips to welcome him. He moved into her and she groaned. He seized her mouth again. Tasting, teasing, and most of all giving them both excitement. He moved in her and wrapped her legs around him. She groaned and felt herself coming to a peak of pleasure she had never felt, and then he released and they both soared high.  
They lay together in Omi's bed. Tsashi was asleep and lying on his arms. She was beautiful. But he still knew that this was too fast for them both. But he didn't regret it either. Hopefully no one would find out about this. Something he realized was she wasn't a virgin. He wondered what she had done that he hadn't known about. But he didn't let that bother him. He climbed out of the bed and dressed, then went downstairs.  
Ken and Aya were sitting at the kitchen table. Yohji was standing at the counter pouring him a cup of coffee. Omi felt like everyone knew what had just happened an hour ago upstairs, but they couldn't have. But they did. It was almost too obvious, and Yohji was fighting not to tease, while Aya was trying not to kill him.  
  
Scheldich and Farfarello waited quietly for someone to reenter the room. But when no one did Farfarello climber into the room. He wrapped Tsashi's naked body in the sheet and made sure she was covered and bound and gagged. When he picked her up she woke up and tried to get away. He just smiled down at the frightened girl. "It's hurts God to have sex before marriage." He said quietly. She struggled to get away, but he just held her out the window and Scheldich took her.  
"Guten morgan, liebe. "Scheldich said with a smile. "Farfarello, let's go."  
Farfarello climbed out of the window and they two Schwarz made off with the rock star.  
Tsashi didn't know what to think or do. She had never been kidnapped, nor caught without at least her knife that she usually kept in her boot. But here two men who she didn't know, but obviously were out to kill her were carrying her off. The one called Farfarello opened the back door to a car and the orange haired one placed her in the back. She tried to kick at him, but he just stepped aside.  
"Calm down." He said in a none too soothing voice. "You're not going to be hurt...yet." He laughed and shut the door. Farfarello was already riding shot gun and Scheldich climbed into the driver's seat.  
Tsashi had no idea where they were going but it took only about an hour to get there. She had heard a few grunt and chuckles from her two abductors, but no actual words. What the hell was going on?  
"We're here." Scheldich said parking his car inside of Este. "Farfarello, get her out and carry her inside."  
The next thing she knew she white haired one was carrying her into a large white building. Where was she? She hadn't been to Tokyo since she was 15, but she didn't remember this building at all. She was carried inside and two other men met them. A tall man with black hair and glasses dressed in a crème colored suit was saying things quietly to the orange haired one. The other, a brown haired boy in a school uniform just stared at her and her captor.  
"Farfarello, is she wearing any clothes?" the brunette asked.  
"No." he answered quite normally.  
"Crawford, she needs clothes." The boy said to the older man.  
"You kidnapped her naked?" the man asked the orange haired one. "Scheldich, you pervert."  
"It's not my fault she decided to make spank with the little Weiss right before we kidnapped her." Scheldich said annoyed.  
"What?" the older man asked. "Never mind. Find her some clothes. And by the way, our orders are to keep her here until further notice. She is not to have any evidence of abuse on her face."  
"And the rest of her?" Farfarello asked.  
"Whatever you want. Just her face can not be hurt." Crawford said.  
Farfarello licked his lips and chuckled.  
Tsashi looked into his gold eye with every ounce of anger and pride showing in her own. Sheldich walked over to them and said, "Farfarello, for tonight she is mine. You may have her tomorrow night."  
Farfarello groaned. "All you're gonna do is rape her. Why can't I have her now. It will be more fun for the both of us." He looked down at Tsashi and grinned. She blanched.  
"No." Scheldich said. "I want her before you cut her up."  
"Oh, fine." Farfarello handed her over to the German and was led away by the young brunette. Scheldich smiled at her.  
She blanched again. Farfarello had said that Scheldich would rape her, had he not? And the look on his face said as much. Once again she would revisit all those painful memories of so long ago. 


	3. Nightmares Reawakened

A Love before Time  
  
Chapter 3- Nightmares Reawakened  
  
It was an hour after Omi had left Tsashi's side that Aya suggested someone check on her. Of course Omi was the one they all looked at. He took the hint and went to check on her.  
"Do you think it was a good idea that he did that?" Ken asked.  
"It's not like we could've stopped it, Ken." Yohji said. "He's got a fling for her."  
"She's supposed to be under our protection, not for Omi to become involved in. Kritiker won't like this." Aya said crossly.  
"True." Yohji added, nodding his head.  
Omi burst into the kitchen panting heavily. "She's gone!"  
Everyone stared blankly and looked at each other.  
"Shit." They all said simultaneously.  
  
Tsashi had been given a pair of Nagi's pants to wear since he was the only one close enough to her height. The shirt she donned was one of Farfarello's. She sat near a window, and starred out of it at the busy streets in the distance, hugging her knees to her chest. Why did this have to happen to her? Hadn't she been through enough in her life? She didn't need to be hurt again. Getting hurt again would cause her to lose her last bit of sanity. The little bit she clinged on to was all she had left.  
The girl jumped as the door was opened. It was Nagi, the boy who had been the kindest to her since she had been abducted. In his hands he held a tray with food and a drink on it. He stared at her blankly as he seemed to wear the expression all the time. Tsashi looked at him and he walked over to her and set the tray down next to her.  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
He nodded.  
"What's going to happen to me?" she asked.  
"I don't k now." He said in a monotone. "Anything from here on is up to Takatori and Crawford, not me."  
"Is that one called Scheldich really going to hurt me?" she asked nervously.  
"I don't know. I never know what he's going to do. He's a disgusting pig!" Nagi said, still in his monotone voice, but she could tell he didn't like what he would do.  
She nodded and he left her to her thoughts and to eat her meal. It was small, but not a bad meal. It was a TV Dinner of a chicken patty and mashed potatoes and corn. At least they won't starve me, she thought.  
Nagi returned a short while later to retrieve her tray. She hadn't eaten much. Her stomach wouldn't allow it. A few bites of chicken and mashed potatoes were all she could manage.  
"Crawford said you are allowed to take a shower in the morning." He told her.  
She nodded not really listening.  
"I'm sorry." Nagi said sympathetically.  
"For what?" she asked quietly.  
"For whatever happens to you."  
"Thank you." She said giving him a small smile.  
The younger boy actually made a small smile as well before leaving with her tray.  
Scheldich stopped Nagi about four feet from the room occupied by Tsashi. He chuckled at him. Nagi tried to ignore him and keep walking, but of course Scheldich just had to be an ass.  
"You're sorry for her?" he asked. "That's a first."  
"Shut up."  
"Oh, but it's so cute!" he cackled. "I mean, you never feel bad for any one else that we have killed, but now you have found a girl you think is hot, who by the way, is older than you, and you suddenly have an emotional break down! That's comical!"  
Nagi growled, "I am not having an emotional break down, Scheldich! I could care less!" With that said Nagi marched off down the hall, scowling at Scheldich before going down the stairs.  
Scheldich chuckled again, then opened the door to Tsashi's room. She was starring out the window and refusing to look at whoever had entered the room. He read her thoughts.  
"Waiting for me, leiben?" he asked cockily.  
She snorted at his comment. "Could you possibly fall off a large cliff?"  
"No."  
"Damn."  
"Sorry."  
"No you're not."  
"I know."  
Tsashi rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it. She could hear his footsteps moving closer to her and blanched as she felt his hand on her back. She didn't move though, but she did start to pray.  
"That won't help you, lieben." He said with a chuckle.  
"Fuck you." She said. Tsashi had realized that he was a telepath early and it didn't bother her since she herself was a minor in that supernatural power.  
"You will." He said in slick tone.  
She blanched again as his lips touched her neck. Again she didn't move as he began to touch her and explore. She wanted to hit him and break his damn neck, but she knew that would be foolish considering he was stronger than she was and he had three other companions in the house.  
Scheldich was enjoying himself immensely. His hands traveled around her body and he turned her to face him. She refused to look him in the eye, in fact she almost seemed apathetic to what he was about to do. But he continued any way. He was horny and needed something to screw. He removed her clothes, though she did try to keep them on with little luck considering he had a belt and used it to tie her hands together.  
  
Tsashi was in another world. She felt everything. Heard every dirty word and horny phrase that came from his mouth. But her mind had traveled back into the past. Memories she wished she didn't have. Had pushed aside for years. But when those memories were being relived it was hard to keep them hidden.  
The memories moved like a slow motion movie. She was 13, and she lived in Los Angeles. She had been seeing a guy that was friends with her cousin, his name was Quin and he was 17. She remembered him taking her to his house. He had told her how beautiful she was and how much she meant to him. That one-day when she was 18 they would move to Chicago and sing together in clubs and become famous rock stars.  
She had believed every word, being young and impressionable. He kissed her like he loved her and held her like he cared. Then he asked if she would have sex with him. She wasn't too into the idea, but he said that if she loved him she would sleep with him. She had then plain out refused him, but he wouldn't take "no" for an answer.  
Tsashi remembered him throwing her down and his body covering hers. He had touched her where no one else had. He had hurt her more than once. She had a scar on her left hip from where he had thrown her down and she had hit a spring that was sticking out of an old mattress. He had left her there when he was done. She didn't know where she was and had waited 'til morning before she left to find out where she was.  
It was two days before she was back in her cousin's custody. She had told him everything and Quin was caught and put in jail for rape. She had gone to therapy for three years and still went to a counselor every once in a while.  
Scheldich brought back these painful memories as she felt him touch her and move in her. Then it was over. He removed his body from hers and dressed. He untied her hands and left. She knew that if she lived after all this was over she'd be going to counseling for the rest of her life if this was going to happen more than once.  
She dressed herself and then sit in the corner as far from that bed as she could get. An escape was nigh impossible she knew that. All she could do was wait and hope that the ones called Weiss came for her soon.  
  
"How could she have been kidnapped?" Yohji asked.  
"She was in the bedroom one time and gone the next." Omi said.  
"Takatori." Aya said. "Schwarz must have managed to get in somehow. They're the only ones after her."  
"Yeah, but how do we find them?" Ken asked.  
"We have to get her back!" Omi said.  
"Kritiker is contacting them as we speak." Manx said. "This never should have happened."  
"We know." All four said. The other three was looking at Omi.  
Omi took the full blame for the loss of Tsashi. He knew what they had done was wrong. But even worse, he failed to keep her safe. He had failed and she could be dead by now. All because of him! He couldn't think of all the things Schwarz could have done to her. It was too much for him. He fainted.  
  
"Aya, you know that this could cause Omi to be removed from the Weiss." Manx said after Ken and Yohji had seen to Omi.  
Aya nodded. "Yes."  
"Kritiker can't have something like this happen. It's very unprofessional. But, seeing as how the search will need all four of you, he is allowed to finish this mission. After this he must report to Kritiker. They will decide what happens after this."  
"I understand." Aya nodded. He shouldn't have let this happen. He had noticed the attraction between the two from the beginning. He knew he should have said something to Omi while he had the chance. 


	4. Unrequited Lover

A Love before Time  
  
Chapter 4- Unrequitted Lover  
  
It had been a week since Tsashi's kidnapping. Kritiker and Weiss were trying all they could to find where she had been taken. Omi had fallen so low into a pit of depression that his computer was collecting dust in the corner of his room.  
Kritiker had finally found something of worth for them. "They found that Tsashi will be taken to Takatori on the 16th of this month."  
"That's two weeks from now." Yohji said in a questioning tone.  
"Yes. Takatori has been very busy though." Manx said.  
"Campaigning to become Prime Minister." Ken said.  
"Yes." Manx nodded.  
"Takatori." Omi muttered. He was beginning to sound like Aya and Aya didn't like that.  
"Kritiker found that Schwarz will take her from Este to Takatori's office on the 16th and that he plans to use her to encourage young voters to vote for him. She could be influential to many people." Manx said.  
"When do we go after her?" Ken asked.  
"On the 16th you'll be able to move into Takatori's offices and retrieve her."  
"But that's too long." Omi said. "They've hurt her. I know they have. And it's my fault! It's my fault! I have to save her! I can't let her go through what I did! I won't let her think she's been abandoned!" Omi was becoming hysterical.  
Yohji had to grab his arms to keep Omi from running out the door.  
Manx was scared. "Perhaps we should let Kritiker keep Omi until the mission is complete. We don't want him hurting himself...or any one else."  
"NO!" Omi yelled. "I want to find Tsashi!"  
"We will find her, Omi. I promise that she won't be abandoned." Aya promised.  
  
Farfarello was sitting in his small room. He had been zoning into a world of daydreams of things better than his current life. The door opened and Nagi entered. Farfarello grinned at the boy. "Did you know that in a past life you were a frog?" Farfarello chuckled. Nagi stared blankly.  
"That's wonderful, Farfarello." He said.  
"And Crawford was a moose. And Scheldich was a poodle."  
"And what were you?" Nagi asked with mild interest in the insane man's make believe stories. They could sometimes be very amusing.  
"I was a rat. God hates rats! Just like he hates me. Don't you know that, Nagi?" Farfarello asked.  
"Crawford said you could come out." Nagi said. "And Scheldich said that you are allowed to do as you wish to the girl."  
Farfarello tilted his head to the left and asked, "Time for me to play?"  
Nagi frowned and nodded.  
"Yay!" Farfarello smiled cruelly. "I wanted a new toy." He stood up and brought a book that he had started to read earlier that day.  
"What's with the book?" Nagi asked, curiously.  
"I want to read it if I get bored." Farfarello chuckled. "It's my favorite story."  
"What's it called?" Nagi asked looking at the worn old book.  
"Alice In Wonderland." Farfarello chuckled like a mad hatter.  
Nagi sighed and walked out of the room. He couldn't take the man any more.  
Farfarello wondered down the hall to where Tsashi was kept. He walked in without knocking and found her asleep in the corner. He didn't want to wake the 'angel', so he sat down in a chair and read his book.  
An hour later, Tsashi began to stir as she woke from her sleep. That was possibly one of the worst sleeps she had ever had! She nearly jumped up the wall when she saw Farfarello sitting not five feet in front of her. He was reading a book, which he promptly close when she woke. He looked at her with his one yellow eye. She stared back with her two blue-grey ones.  
"Mornin' lass." He said in his Irish brogue.  
"Hn." She groaned. Not again, she thought. Not again.  
Farfarello tilted his head to the left and said, "You talk in your sleep, didna you know?"  
She shook her head.  
"You were talkin' 'bout how the Black Angel will fall when the White Angel strikes. What is yer philosophy on that?" he asked, curiously. His golden eye watched her expression change into confusion.  
"I don't know." She said softly. "I don't know anything anymore." She placed her head in her arms and felt tears well up in her eyes. She would not cry. Not in front of her captive.  
Farfarello watched her carefully. "God hates his angels to cry."  
Tsashi looked up and met his eye. "Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked.  
"What?"  
"God's angel. Why do you call me that?"  
"Because you look like an angel. Angels are supposed to be beautiful beyond human capabilities." Farfarello said.  
"So you're saying I'm too beautiful?" she asked rather confused.  
"Yes." He said.  
Tsashi shrugged and looked at the ground. No one had ever said that before. She had been called beautiful yes. But no one had ever said she looked like one of God's angels. That was a rather nice compliment from one of her captors.  
"Do you read books?" he asked.  
She looked at him blankly. "Yes."  
"Here." He gave her the book he had finished.  
"Alice In Wonderland." She read the title. "I've read this. It's a good story."  
"Yes." Farfarello said. "What are you called?" he asked.  
"Tsashi." She said still staring at the old book.  
"I am Farfarello." He said.  
It seemed crazy, and maybe that's what was happening to her, but he seemed like someone she could become a friend with. What was it about him that made her more comfortable than with all others that she had met? Even Nagi made her slightly uncomfortable with his vacant expressions. Farfarello seemed to wear his emotions on his sleeve.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"You're welcome." He said. "Are you the kitty's pet?" he asked. She didn't understand what he was talking about.  
"Huh?" she asked raising a sardonic brow.  
"The kitty. The little Weiss. Are you his mouse?"  
She didn't like his similes. It made her think he was weirder than he appeared. "No." she said.  
"So you don't love him?" Farfarello asked.  
It was Tsashi's turn to tilt her head to the side. "Why do you ask?"  
"I want to know." He said.  
"I barely know him. Just like I barely know any one here. And I don't trust any one here either, for that matter." She said bitterly.  
Farfarello frowned. "I don't like you being mean." He said all childlike.  
Tsashi almost felt sorry, but then realized that he was the one who had carried her to the car when she had been kidnapped. Her bitterness towards him rose to defensive anger. "And I don't like you at all! Especially since you kidnapped me!"  
"Stop yelling!" he screamed and he jumped up. He grabbed her by the collar of the shirt that was his. "Hurting God's angels makes him cry." He said. His face was so close to her's that she could feel his breath on her. What was he going to do to her? 


	5. Blood is Always Red

A Love before Time  
  
Chapter 5- Blood Is Always Red  
  
Tsashi stared into the Irish man's eye. He was angry. She shouldn't have made him angry, she already regretted it without even knowing what he was going to do.  
Farfarello glared at her through his yellow eye. He felt something odd. Something that he had never felt before. He didn't want to hurt her, though part of him said to do it. One part said, "Hurt her! She one of God's angels! Look at her! You know hurting her will hurt God...and you must hurt God for hurting you. He hurt you, Farfarello!" But then another side would tell him, "Don't hurt her. You can tell she's been hurt enough. Don't be like Scheldich! Care for her. Take care of her. Hold her."  
He had never been so confused. So he set her back down. He looked away then straight into her frightened eyes. "I'm sorry, lass." He said.  
All Tsashi could do was look at him as if she hadn't heard him. Her eyes told him he had scared her, but the rest of her showed no emotion.  
He came back to her and she tried to move back, but she only bumped into the wall. Reaching out, he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. He embarrassed her and held her. Was he hugging her? He could feel her tense up. Lifting her chin to look up at him with his finger, he said, "Let's read that book, lassie."  
She didn't reply, but he knew she would listen. He sat down and patted the ground next to him. She took a seat near him, but not touching him. Tsashi didn't want to get any closer to him. He frightened her more than either of them knew.  
Farfarello opened the book and began reading it to her, "Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures of conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' though Alice, 'without pictures or conversations?'"...  
  
"Weiss, you may enter the Schwarz locations and take back Tsashi Chizuru. You have only one chance. Many guards heavily guard Este and Crawford may even have a vision about it. We don't know. You may either get in and out...or in and never come back out." Manx said as the four men sat listening intently.  
"You really wanna do this, Omi?" Yohji asked the younger Weiss.  
"Yes." Omi replied.  
"Then you leave after dark."  
  
Omi sat in his room working out pieces of the puzzle on how to get into Este and out again with Tsashi. He had spent many hours working on pathways and exits that they could take if necessary. He just couldn't let Tsashi have to spend another night with those freaks. It was his job to save her. It was his fault she had gotten kidnapped. It was all his fault.  
Yohji knocked on the door and called in to him, "Omi, it's time. Are you ready?"  
Was he ready? Ready to die trying to save the girl he swore that he had fallen in love with? Yes. Yes, he was ready. Was he ready? He knew what he had to do. He had already made it clear that he would rescue her. Now he just had to convince himself that he could.  
"Yes." He said climbing off his bed and opening the door.  
"Okay." Yohji nodded. "We have one shot."  
"I know. And I'm willing to risk everything on getting her back."  
Yohji nodded. It was he could do. Omi was determined. No one had ever seen him like this. Not even Weiss. Omi was going to save her. He would not fail her, again.  
  
"'The first thing I've got to do,' said Alice to herself, as she wandered about in the wood, 'is to grow to my right size again; and the second thing is to find my way into that lovely garden. I think that will be the best plan.' " Farfarello had paused in his reading to look at the woman resting her beautiful head on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep to his reading. A peaceful sleep. Setting the book down he took her into his arms so that her head rested on his chest. Why did this seem right?  
He spoke to her in Gaelic, though he knew she was asleep and wouldn't here him, also that she didn't speak Gaelic. Tsashi lay silently dreaming in his arms and he knew this is where he wanted her to always be. "Scheldich will no longer harm you, lassie." He told her in hushed whisper. "And the kitty can not have you, either. You're a bonny lass and I want you for m'self."  
She moved slightly in his arms and he just held her closer. Did she hear him? Thoughts began to fill his mind. Would she want him? Would Crawford let him keep her? Would the Weiss boy come after his love? If Crawford wouldn't let him keep her would he be willing to run away with her, maybe to the U.S., or Ireland, perhaps? What would happen if the Weiss got her back? That was simple...they wouldn't.  
A loud crash made him lose his thoughts. Tsashi had not been disturbed by the noise, and if Scheldich and Nagi had caused the noise he would give them a thrashing for nearly waking up the lass. Farfarello gently lie her on the bed and exited the room.  
It was not Scheldich and Nagi having an argument and Nagi getting too carried away. It was the Weiss!  
  
Omi saw Farfarello enter the room as Weiss and Schwarz fought once again. This time though, Schwarz had an ultimate advantage, it was their home.  
Farfarello glared at Omi through his one eye and found the glare being returned.  
"Where is she?" Omi yelled at Farfarello as he lunged at him.  
Farfarello moved out of the way quickly enough. "Oh, kitty, kitty, kitty...She is not your worry now." He said.  
"What have you done to her!" Omi screamed.  
Farfarello was angered that the little Weiss could think that he would hurt the girl. But he thought it would play to his advantage if he thought she were dead...or at least hidden where she was hurt.  
He smiled viciously, "I haven't gotten to the lass,yet. But Scheldich has. He had his way with her. Bonny lass that she is, it's surprising he's only been in there twice a day: once to beat her, and once to rape her."  
Omi snarled. "I will kill you for touching her!"  
Farfarello scowled, "No, Weiss." He said pinning the boy against the wall. "I will kill you for touching her."  
Farfarello felt something hit him, and then a black void. When he awoke it was to Tsashi and Nagi looking over him. "He's waking up." He heard her soft voice say to the young boy.  
"I'll go and tell Crawford. I'll be back soon with dinner." Nagi had exited the room.  
Tsashi had a cool wet rag on his head. When he looked up at her curiously he realized that she smiled gently down at him. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked him.  
Was she worried about him? "I think so." He said sitting up. There was no pain, there never was. But there was dizziness and he could most definitely see where that was placing him. He fell from the couch and hit the ground taking Tsashi with him. He had landed on top of her. Their faces so close. He took her cheek in his hand and kissed her.  
She didn't pull away like he thought she might. Maybe there was hope for him. Maybe she could love him? 


	6. Worried With Love

A Love before Time  
  
Chapter 6- Worried With Love  
  
Omi lie on his bed. He heard voices buzzing in the room. He slowly opened his eyes, then slammed them shut again. The light hurt. What had happened? Once again he attempted to open his eyes, succeeding this time. He found Ken sitting on the chair near his bed reading a soccer magazine.  
He sat up, quickly regretting it, he let himself fall back onto the pillow. That hurt too. Ken noticed him and said, "Hey. You're finally awake."  
Omi looked at him with a brow raised, curiously, "What happened?" Ken wouldn't just be there if something hadn't happened.  
"Don't you remember what happened?" Ken asked, now he was confused. "The mission? Schwarz? Farfarello was attacking you? Anything?"  
"Yeah. I remember going to Este to get Tsashi ba-Tsashi? Where is she? Did we get her back?" Omi asked, he was suddenly alert and flew up. He ignored the pain in his head. He just prayed Ken held the answer he wanted. But the look on Ken's face told him otherwise.  
"No." Ken answered truthfully. He saw Omi's scared face. He added suddenly, "We saw her, though. The commotion brought her from the room Farfarello had been in to see what had happened. She was fine. No cuts, no bruises. Nothing." Ken said shrugging.  
"Why didn't you take her?" Omi asked growing angry at his teammate.  
"Omi, we couldn't. I carried you out. Yohji and Aya tried to get to her, but there were three Schwarz against them."  
"Three? What happened to Farfarello?" the younger Weiss asked.  
"I managed to knock him out before he could kill you." Ken answered. He shrugged. "But that Nagi kid, he moved Tsashi back into the room and locked the door. Yohji and Aya tried to get to her, but they just couldn't."  
"So she's still there?" he said more to himself than to Ken, but Ken answered the rhetorical question.  
"Yes."  
"When do we plan to attempt another rescue?" Omi asked determined.  
"Tomorrow."  
"That's not soon enough."  
"Omi, don't rush into this...We'll get her. We will. But you shouldn't risk getting killed over getting her right away. I bet your head hurts pretty bad after Farfarello got you. I think there's something with him though..."  
"What do you mean? He's a psycho, of course there's something wrong with him!" Omi exclaimed. "He's gonna hurt Tsashi! Didn't you hear him, Ken- kun!?"  
"Yes, Omi. I heard him. So did everyone else. But when we saw her she was wearing a sleeveless shirt, one of his, there were no marks on her, none that we could see. And didn't you notice how when he saw you, he immediately tried to make you frightened that he had hurt her...when he obviously hadn't?"  
Omi realized what Ken was talking about. "Hai." Omi nodded. "He also claimed that he would kill me for touching her, instead of vice versa."  
"You think..."  
"He loves her..." Omi said.  
He and Ken exchanged shocked faces.  
  
Farfarello had been relieved to be allowed to stay in the room Tsashi was occupying. She was caring ofor him, and whenever Nagi would enter every once in a while to check on him she would send him for something or send him away. She had been so kind to him. She had even picked up the book they had been reading and read it to him. Her voice was very soothing. No wonder she is a singer, he thought.  
"'it would have been a dreadfully ugly child; but it makes rather a handsome pig, I think.' And she began thinking over other children she knew, who might do very well as pigs, and was just saying to herself, 'If one only knew the right way to change them'- when she was startled by seeing the Cheshire Cat sitting on a bough of a tree a few yards off..."  
Farfarello had taken her hand and she looked at him. Her eyes seemed questioning, but calm. She didn't fear him. That felt nice. She set the book down. "Do you feel better?" she asked him, she placed a hand on his forehead to check for a temperature. He had none.  
"I never felt anything at all." He said.  
"What do you mean? You had a bump on the back of your head the size of a quarter." She said.  
"I don't feel pain anymore." He told her. "It's beyond my body's feeling." She seemed confused but shrugged it off.  
He partially sat up and grabbed her and pulled her back down with him. She tried to protest, but he lay her head down on his chest and stroked her hair so gently she no longer fought back. They lie on the bed together, she listening to his heartbeat, and he stroking her silky hair.  
"You're a bonny lass, you are." He told her stroking her cheek. "I want to tell you things. Everything. And I want you to tell me things too."  
She didn't fully understand what he meant.  
He told her things. He told her about how as a child Jei would go to church like a good Christian boy. He knew every book of the Bible and could recite most of it by heart. Then Jei became a bad boy because God hated him. Jei had killed his family and run away. Jei became Farfarello. He told her how he wanted to hurt God the way God had hurt him. Make him cry. He told her that she would help him. That she was one of God's angels and that she could hurt him most because he still cared about her.  
As he finished what things he wanted to tell her then she was holding him as well as he was holding her. She told him things too. She told him about a little girl who was sent away to live with her cousin because her parents were killed. Then her cousin showed her how to play instruments. She was very depressed and the instruments and singing and writing made things feel better. Then the littler girl started dating. She had met a man she thought she loved, she was 13, and he was 17. He told her that he loved her, she believed him, he hurt her, he took her virginity through rape. She was hurt and refused any more relationships. She moved to Japan to continue on with her life as a rock star.  
Farfarello squeezed her hand and said, "We have told enough things today." He moved her under him. She stared up at him, her blue-grey eyes looking at him with passion. He noticed the hint of green lurking in the watery looking depths of her eyes.  
Touching her face gently he kissed her. She kissed him back. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. Things he didn't know he knew. Things he wanted for them...them...  
  
Something told Omi that some how Farfarello was going to get to Tsashi. She was beautiful, they all knew that. But she was also defenseless against four men like Schwarz. He doubted the little one, Nagi, would do anything to her, but he didn't know 100% either. Hadn't Farfarello said that Scheldich had raped her? But as Ken had said, he might have been bluffing. Omi only could hope. 


	7. Revival

A Love before Time  
  
Chapter 7- Revival  
  
Weiss once again suited up and made way to where they had planned to meet Schwarz. They had sent a letter stating that they wanted an all out fight with them at the Murasaki Park at 2:00 a.m. A time where they would least be interrupted. But Omi would not go with them. He insisted that he go to Este and free Tsashi. The other three Weiss could do nothing to persuade him.  
Schwarz, too, readied themselves for an all out battle with the Weiss to commence in only a few short hours. Farfarello lie with Tsashi in his arms. He did not sleep, but let her slumber with her arms around him and his around her. Scheldich had earlier brought him the news.  
Farfarello...the German had called to him telepathically.  
What? Farfarello had replied testily.  
We fight the kittens tonight. At two a.m. we will destroy them. Scheldich had cackled his nasal laugh.  
Who will watch the lass? He had asked, not wanting to leave her side. Not even to fight for her to be his and his alone. He would rather say 'Fuck the world', and just lie with her forever.  
There will be guards doubled around the entire building if the Weiss decide not to follow their own words.  
Farfarello had slightly nodded, not that the German could actually see him. He looked at the woman he held. Nothing seemed more right. Tonight he would fight the Weiss, and this time he would not fight just because they were his enemy, no, he would fight because they were trying to take his woman.  
  
The three oldest Weiss arrived at the park only a few minutes before the battle would commence. No sign of Schwarz. "Keep your guard up." Aya had told them.  
A moment later four silhouettes appeared in the dim lighting that the few lamp posts had provided. The scene was perfect. Two deadly enemies would fight and hope that it would end there tonight. The dim lighting would make it difficult to make sure the attacks would inflict the damage they were meant to. Each man targeted his man. The end would come, somehow, someway, there would be death there at the park.  
"The little Weiss is not here." Scheldich said surveying the scene. "Perhaps you really did kill him, Farf." He laughed.  
"No. No I did not." Farfarello said. "Why is he not here? Does his word mean nothing to him? Where could he-He went after Tsashi!"  
"Farfarello, calm down!" Crawford ordered. "There are double the guards placed by Este. There is at least two at each entrance and exit. There are four at each window and the door to her room. I made sure of it that no Weiss could get past. He is alone. He will be no harm." A glare flashed on Crawford's glasses from the dim lamppost giving him a sinister look as he smirked evilly and said, "I foresee death in Weiss' future..."  
Farfarello glared at Crawford. He didn't know. Why would he care. He wouldn't let him keep her.  
  
Omi crept up to the walls of Este. He scanned the area. The guards were doubled. After their little fiasco two days ago he wasn't surprised. At least not until he noticed that they were quadrupled around Tsashi's prison. How could he get past that many Este guards? And alone?  
He quietly crept to where he could crouch low. He heard a guard marching toward where he was hiding in the shadow of the wall. Omi looked the guard over. He was not much taller than Omi, he was skinny and lanky. An idea struck Omi.  
As the guard neared Omi, he jumped from the shadows and threw him to the ground. He snapped his neck and said an apology. He took the boy's uniform and dressed himself in it. He took the tray of food the boy had set down on the ground when he went to check who was hiding in the shadows and headed for Tsashi's room.  
The guard at the door looked at him. "I brought food for the girl." Omi said in a matter of fact voice. The guard nodded and let him pass through the door. That was almost too easy, Omi thought. But there she was, lying sound asleep on the bed. Ken was right, there were no marks on her that could be seen.  
She was wearing a white shirt that had no sleeves and a pair of cadet blue pants that he recognized as Nagi's extra schoolboy pants. Her hair was covering her face, but he was sure that she was okay. Omi walked up to where she lay and shook her gently. Tsashi moved slightly and groaned.  
"Tsashi, wake up. It's me."  
Tsashi sat up and looked at Omi. He smiled. They would go home together that night.  
  
The battle had begun! Weiss had charged into the four Schwarz who had stood watching the three men run at them like barbarians. Farfarello lunged at Ken, the first to reach them. He had managed to get nicked on the arm by Ken's claws. Careless, Farfarello thought. He extended the blade of his dagger as he lunged again.  
Aya moved towards Crawford. Or at least, he tried. The little telekinetic had put a shield around himself and his leader. Such dedication, Aya had thought.  
Scheldich held his gun pointed at Yohji's head. You want to die, kitty, eh? He asked.  
Yohji snarled, Not if you're what I have to look to put me out of my misery. Yohji had replied.  
The German snarled at the blonde and fired the gun. We'll meet again in hell. Scheldich had promised.  
Aya had made an attempt to attack at the telekinetic but the gunfire made him lose his concentration. Who had been shot? Yohji! No. He had let him down. This could not go unpunished! Aya would get revenge, for Aya, for Yohji, for all those who were innocent and killed by Schwarz's stupidity.  
The telekinetic had also been distracted briefly. Aya had taken advantage of this and attacked. He struck the little Japanese boy and managed to leave a deep gash. Not one that would kill him, Aya couldn't kill a child, not even this child. He moved on to fight Crawford.  
Crawford smiled his sinister smile and pointed the gun in his hand at Aya's head. A glare once again shone on his glasses so whatever he was expressing was lost in that evil light. Aya had stood there with his katana drawn. He was ready. Crawford fired. Aya dodged. Crawford cursed. Aya attacked. Crawford dodged and continued to move backwards.  
"I'm sorry, Weiss. But I have to go make mince meat out of your little one." Crawford said. "Let's move." Crawford ordered.  
Scheldich quickly grabbed the little telekinetic. Farfarello punched Ken in the stomach knocking the air out of him and ran back to where Crawford had called for him. They had won that battle, but it was not over. It was not over by far!  
  
Omi brought Tsashi to the door. "Tsashi, I've missed you." He said. The look in his eyes made her feel weak. He kissed her and she couldn't move. He broke the kiss and said, "We must move."  
She only nodded. Why did this feel right, but wrong at the same time? What was she doing? She was being 'rescued.' She knew that much. But from what? Yes, she had been kidnapped, but that didn't matter really, she didn't mind it any more.  
Did Omi want her to come back to him...or was he just doing his job...? 


End file.
